


Be Still, My Art

by justin_cidermouth



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), GWA - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28587816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justin_cidermouth/pseuds/justin_cidermouth
Summary: This is a script for the sub-reddit r/GoneWildAudio. Each line is read aloud and each [action] is recorded by a single performer to create an immersive roleplay experience for the listener.If you're discovering this script just from exploring AO3, you can check out reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio to see what I'm talking about :)See the original reddit post here: https://tinyurl.com/y49zfcse--This story is a work of fiction. All characters depicted are over eighteen (18) years of age.--





	Be Still, My Art

[F4M] [Script Offer] Be Still, My Art [porn for the blind] [gfe] [blind listener] [sighted gf] [confession] [L-bomb] [sweet] [romantic] [tickling] [fingering] [handjob] [blowjob] [deepthroat] [missionary] [prone] [cum with me] [muffled orgasm] [creampie] [by u/justin_cidermouth]

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Synopsis: We haven't been dating long, but things are heating up. After a lovely meal at your favorite restaurant, we're on our way back to your place and I'm excited to be coming over for the first time. But it seems we have some things to discuss. Namely can I, as an artist, have a long term relationship with someone who's blind, and can't experience my art and my passion? Or is this thing between us doomed to fail? I need you to assuage my doubts, because I love being with you and I want this to work. If you can help alleviate my fears, we'll be closer than ever.

[Action/direction]  
*Emphasis*  
(SFX) All sound effects are optional  
-Footsteps  
-Keys Unlocking Door  
-Door Open  
-Door Close  
-Light Switch  
-Fabric moving (clothing removed)  
-Stumbling, light impact thud  
-Movement/shifting sounds  
-Wet fingering sounds sounds  
-Sex sounds

Please feel free to cut, repeat, paraphrase, or ad lib any lines to suit your performance, timing/pacing, or personal vernacular wherever you like. Authenticity over fidelity always.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

(Footsteps throughout)  
I *loooooved* it.  
Delicious food, quiet atmosphere...  
I can see why it's your favorite spot.  
Thanks for bringing me

No it's not *just* a restaurant,  
it's *your spot*.  
Where you're chummy with the waitstaff,  
and the owner comes by our table to say hi,  
and they all know your name…  
-Curb incoming-  
I don't have a spot like that, I gotta find a spot.

No, they were sweet!  
I felt like I was meeting your family or something.

[Mock outrage] Oh really?!  
And?  
What was the verdict?  
[Laugh]  
Well I'm glad I passed the inspection [Laugh]  
And what if they'd said I *wasn't* pretty?  
[Laugh]  
[Playfully, laughing/smiling throughout] Wow, I had no idea you were so superficial! [Laugh]  
Huh? No, what did he say?  
Oh, come on!   
You can't just dangle something like that  
then leave me hanging. Spill it!

[Gasp] Woooow  
*Our* waiter said that?  
I mean what can I say?  
The hot yoga is paying off [Laugh]

I gotta tell Mike about that place,  
he needs an inspection crew to approve the girls he dates [Laugh]  
Yeah he's the friend that's curating my next show.

[Politely tepid] It's good. It's going great…  
Hey, is there somewhere to get ice cream on the way to your place?

Huh? I'm not changing the subject.  
No, I don't *avoid* talking about my work,  
I just… it's boring.  
I don't wanna bore you or…  
make you uncomfortable.

I don't know, maybe you wouldn't,  
maybe it's me.  
*I'm* uncomfortable.  
Look, can we just--  
I don't wanna get all heavy now.  
We're having a good time, right?  
And we're on our way back to your place  
to… have a good time there too?  
Let's just… talk about something else, ok?  
I'm so excited you're finally letting me come over.  
I can't wait to s--

No, not uncomfortable really.  
That's not the right word.  
You really want to get into this *now*?  
[Sigh] It’s just…  
Being an artist is such a huge part of who I am.  
Painting is how I express myself… how I view the world around me.  
-Curb incoming-  
Everyone I know, all my friends are from that microcosm, ya know?  
Curators, gallery owners, other artists.  
They must think I’m crazy dating someone who’s blind. Sometimes *I* do.  
Being with someone who can’t appreciate my work, or relate to my friends?  
Who has no access to that part of me. The biggest part.

It hasn’t been an issue yet, because we haven't been dating long, and you’re right.  
I’ve avoided the subject altogether.  
It's just… we’ve been having so much fun, and I didn’t want to make it awkward.

Well?  
Say something, you're the one who wanted to talk about this.  
What do you think? I mean…  
Is this a thing, am I crazy? Wh… what do we--  
(Cut footsteps)

Oh we're here?  
(Keys unlocking door)  
What? A surprise?  
[Amused] Ok, closing my eyes.  
(Door opens, then closes)  
I'm taking *your* arm? Oh how the tables have turned [Laugh]  
Can we go a little slower? I'm not as used to this [Laugh]  
Yeah, I'm ok. A little terrified, but I trust you.  
No, no peeking I promise.

Right here? Ok.  
Tell you what I feel?  
Well I'm just standing in a roo-  
Oh! I feel you standing behind me…  
Is that… no?  
Your hands on my hands, your warm breath on my neck?  
You lifting my hands up and forward…

This?  
This is what you want me to describe?  
Ok, well it's… [Small gasp]  
Oh it's a sculpture.  
I feel smooth, cold metal in rounded fluid shapes and this… what is it? Driftwood?  
It's an interesting texture.  
And so warm.  
I mean, not actually but compared to the metal. Wow.  
It's so beautiful.  
No, my eyes are still closed, I meant the experience is beautiful.  
The form.  
The textures, and their contrast.  
They way they play against each other.

I love it.  
I'm gonna turn around, ok?  
(Fabric moving)  
Hi. [Long, gentle kiss]  
So you're an art lover… a *collector* even  
Why didn't you say anything?  
Ok, that's fair. I didn't really give you a chance. [Kiss]

Um, do you mind if… it's a bit dark in here.  
No, it's fine, don't apologize.  
You're not used to turning the light on.  
(Light switch)  
Yeah, that's better. Thank you.

Oh wow!  
I mean I’m not sure what I expected but this is…  
Wow.  
I guess I thought it’d be more… spartan?  
But you have a *lot* of stuff [Laugh]  
And the way you move around in here is so different  
So confident.  
It's kinda hot, honestly.

You even have art on the walls!  
I love this one above the couch.  
Touch it? Really?  
What, just get up on the sofa and…? [Giggle] Okay  
I’m kind of embarrassed I’ve never heard of tactile paintings before.  
Is this… real sand?  
It’s amazing.  
(Stumbling, light impact thud) [Sound interrupts next line]  
Who’s the artis-- OH SHIT!

[Upset, worried, apologetic]  
Oh my god, are you okay?  
That was my shoe, I took it off to get up on the couch  
I’m sorry, I’m so sorry!  
Ugh! I cannot believe I did that  
I am such an idiot!  
Are you sure you’re alright?  
If you’re being nice so I don’t feel bad, please don’t.  
You have to tell me if you’re hurt.  
Here, sit on the couch.

[Growing increasingly more remorseful/upset with yourself]  
What a bonehead move.  
I mean I *knew* not to do that!  
Everybody said do *not* leave your shit lying around for him to trip on  
And that’s the first fucking thing I do when I walk in!?  
[Tears welling up] Tonight was gonna be so special… and it *was* until I fucked it all up.  
[Trying not to cry] Yes I did, you're just trying to make me feel better.

[Distracted by the question you begin to calm down as you try to answer]  
Huh? Who everybody?  
Everybody said not to--… that's right, I did say that…  
I was talking about the girls from--  
[Embarrassed] It's stupid. It's just some…  
I joined a… um… like an online group?  
It's for girls with boyfriends who are blind.  
I just… I had some questions,  
and they were all so nice, and helpful.

Some of the other girlfriends post memes about--  
I mean the… not-  
*I'm* not a girlfriend, we haven't…  
But if you *wanted*, I--  
But only if you’re ready!  
I'm not rushing  
[Under your breath] Fuck  
This is not how I wanted this to go…

[Slowly, nervously finding the words as you go]  
What I mean is… I'm not seeing anyone else.  
And I don't want to.  
So, if you… wanted to be together… exclusively  
We could… I mean--

[Relieved]  
Really? [Heavy sigh]  
Kiss incoming  
[Long giggly kiss]  
Sorry I'm just [Kiss] So happy [Laugh]  
[A long kiss that slowly grows more passionate]  
That's me. I'm taking your shirt off.  
Sorry, I should have said--[Kissing]

(Fabric moving)  
[Kissing continues throughout as clothes are removed, insert dialogue/fabric sounds wherever it best suits your rhythm]  
-Where should I put your shirt? [Giggle] Ok.  
-My dress? [Straining with effort, giggling] Yeah, just pull it up... and over  
-Sure, anywhere is fine.  
-Lay down? Okay.  
(Movement/shifting sounds)

Yes, *very* comfortable, thank you.  
Are… are you gonna join me?  
Or just sit there and--[Gasp]  
Mmm your hands feel so good.  
Tracing your fingertips up and down  
all over me.  
[Giggling] You're so…  
Are you…  
Are you memorizing me? My body?  
No, of course… I want you to.  
I want you to know me  
like you know your own home.  
I want you to be as comfortable with my body as you are  
just walking around your living room.  
Sorry, don't let me distract you.  
You seem super focused and I'm just rambling now.  
Hmm? Yeah, a little.  
Not *nervous* really, just...  
I've just never felt so… exposed before.  
Like I'm being read.  
[Laugh] Oh really?  
Well I've never been anyone's favorite book.  
That's pretty rad.

[You hold your breath and squeal quietly trying not to laugh for before finally bursting]  
Aaahahahha I'm sorry I'm sorry that tickles! [Laugh]  
Nono, it's fine! It's just the soft fingertip touching right there.  
If you use the flat part of your fingers, or your palm it doesn't tickle.  
Yeah, like that.  
Just along there, this soft side between my ribs and my waist.

Where else? Um… up... here. My underarms.  
This is a weird one, down... here behind my knees.  
And all along… here. My inner thighs.  
The higher up you go the more ticklish I am  
the closer you get to my--[Gasp, then sigh]  
Yeah that-- th.. there

(Wet sounds- exploratory fingering)  
[Moaning, gasping throughout]  
I'm already so wet..  
If you've got more  
exploring to do… elsewhere on my body,  
you'd better--[Gasp] do it now before--Oh fuck  
(Wet sounds- rhythmic fingering)  
[Moan] That feels soooo good  
Incoming hand on your thigh  
I'm gonna move it up towards your-- huh?  
Why not?  
B… but I wanna touch you too.  
You're getting so hard.  
[Laugh] Focus?  
Nah, you don't need to focus anymore... that part is over.  
I can't just lay here while your cock is right there.  
It's so close.  
Please, I need to touch it.  
You'll just have to forgive me for this  
For wrapping my fingers around your cock  
And squeezing  
And stroking  
[Continue moaning for a bit as you touch each other]  
[Mock remorseful] Aww I'm sorry, am I distracting you?  
Did I break your concentration?  
Well I might as well shatter it completely.  
[Kissing between words wherever you like]  
No it's okay you can keep touching me...  
While I kiss my way up your thigh and...

[Sucking/licking/moaning bj sounds, slowly increasing in intensity and tempo throughout. Insert suggested lines or improv your own wherever it fits best with your rhythm]  
-Mmmm your cock tastes so good.  
-How does it feel? Mr. Tactile experiences [Giggle]  
-It's *your* turn now. Describe it to me.  
-My mouth. My tongue. My lips. Soft and wet.  
-Tell me what it feels like when I lick all the way up your shaft.  
-When I kiss this sensitive spot under the head.  
-And slide my tongue against that same spot every time I take you into my mouth.  
-Tell me how it feels when I take you all the way down my throat.  
[Add deepthroat sounds here and throughout]  
-The way my throat opens up for you, and my lips slide all the way down to the base of your cock.  
-[Giggle] I'm gonna take it as a good sign that you can't string more than two words together. [Laugh]  
-It's okay, just enjoy it. Enjoy my mouth.  
-You can tell me how it feels later. When you can be more articulate.  
[Continue bj for as long as you want before next sequence]  
-Oh fuck your cock is *soooo* hard now. I can't wait any longer, I need this thing inside me.

Come here.  
Please I need to feel you.  
Your skin against mine.  
(Movement/shifting sounds)  
[Kissing and moaning, continuing throughout]  
Just put it in  
Please  
I need you so bad  
Here, let me…  
Right there. Yeah, just push in.  
[You gasp and moan as he enters you]  
Aaaahhhh... Shhh slowslowslow  
Mmmm yeah like that  
(Sex sounds, slow at first)  
[Moaning and gasping slowly increasing in intensity and tempo throughout. Insert suggested lines or improv your own wherever it fits best with your rhythm]  
-Uhhnn you feel incredible  
-Touch me anywhere, everywhere… I love your hands on me  
-I've wanted this for so long  
-You can go harder. I want it  
-Yes just like that-- Ohhhhhh fuck  
-I’m so close already. I could cum right now.  
-I want to cum together  
-Are you sure? Yeah, I’ll cum for you. Mhmm.

{[[Improv to orgasm] or use the suggested lines below, or any combination of both]

(Sex sounds, high intensity)  
[Moaning/gasping quickly increase in intensity throughout]  
-Harder, baby  
-Oh my god, yes!  
-You want me to come for you? Yeah?  
-Say it. Tell me.  
-Ohhhhhh fuck!  
[Deep gasp, breath held]  
(Wet sex sounds slowing significantly)  
[Groan/moan loudly]  
I'm cumming! Yes!  
Oh my ggg--}

[Ragged shaky breaths/sharp gasps throughout]  
Fuck, are you okay? [Giggle]  
I just unclenched my fist from your hair  
[Slowly catching your breath]  
I didn’t even realize--  
Does it hurt? Are you sure?  
This keeps up you're gonna end up in an ambulance by the end of the night [Laugh]  
[Kiss] Better flip me over so I can't do any more damage  
Yeah I want you from behind  
Is that okay?  
Nono, just lift up a little  
I'll turn over onto my stomach.  
(Movement/shifting sounds)  
Let me guide you in… right there, yeah  
[Gasp and moan as he enters you]

(Wet sex sounds, slow at first)  
[Moaning and gasping slowly increasing in intensity and tempo throughout. Insert suggested lines or improv your own wherever it fits best with your rhythm]  
-Mmmm yes baby, just *take* me. Take what you want  
-Make me yours, yes. I'm all yours  
-Oh my god, you're so deep  
-Fuck me, baby. Yeah fuck me hard  
-Oh fuck! You're gonna make me cum again  
-Are you close? Yeah? Cum with me

{[[Improv to a muffled orgasm moaning/screaming into the couch cushion] or use the suggested lines below, or any combination of both]

(Wet sex sounds, high intensity)  
[Moaning/gasping quickly increase in intensity throughout]  
-I'm so close, baby. Hold me tight.  
-Yeah pull me into your thrusts. Just like that, oh fuck!  
-Just cum, baby. You'll push me over the edge. I'm so close, just cum  
-Yes come inside me  
[You moan 3-5 times in quick succession rapidly rising in pitch and volume, then gasp and scream loud and long into the couch cushion]

[Ragged shaky breaths]  
Ohhhhhh fuck!  
Keep cumming, baby  
Give it to me  
Every drop}

[Breathing slowly steadier]  
No, stay.  
Please.  
Just…  
We can roll over onto our sides.  
Ok?  
(Movement/shifting sounds)  
That's better.  
Are you comfy?  
Mmmmm… I *love* the gentle kisses on my neck.  
[Groggy/hazy] I'm so glad everything wrong wasn't.   
Hmm? The worry things weren't.   
[Giggling throughout] I'm sorry, my brain is just… I don't know.  
[Softly, contented] I'm just so happy. And relieved.

Yeah, I was.  
*Really* worried.  
It was more than that...  
I dunno, something Mike said.  
It just got to me.  
[Sigh] Ok this is going to sound kinda bad at first, but hear me out, ok?  
He said… I was only dating you because… we have an expiration date.  
Apparently he thinks that's something I do.  
Find relationships that I know will fall apart before I have to let anyone get close.  
I was so angry.  
I couldn't *believe* he said that to me.  
Then he started like…  
tabulating this fucking list  
of guys I've dated and reasons we split,  
and how I knew beforehand...  
I told him to fuck off and stormed out.

It ate me up inside. What he said.  
I started overthinking it, of course.  
That's what I do.  
I was so scared that he was right about me.  
About us.

Then when you showed me the sculpture I felt so relieved.  
And I was *relieved* that I was relieved.  
You get it, right?  
When I found out that art wasn't this barrier between us…  
That it's just another thing that connected us…  
I was so happy.  
And when I realized I was happy, *that's* when I knew that Mike was wrong.  
That I'm not with you because it won't last so I don't have to get invested.

I'm with you because of how you make me feel.  
Like I can just be myself around you.  
And I'm not talking about going without make-up half the time [Giggle] though that *is* pretty nice.  
I mean I'm with you because I'm more myself around you than I've ever been with anyone.  
Because you make me laugh,  
and when I talk I feel like you're actually listening.  
Do you have any idea how rare that is?  
You make me feel so… seen.

(Movement/shifting sounds)  
I'm with you because I…  
I love you.  
[Kiss]  
(Fade out)

END


End file.
